Vacaciones
by It's Little J
Summary: El nuevo profesor de Cultura Clásica de Rosalie le está trayendo de cabeza.Emmett comienza a ver que Rosalie empieza a ser una frígida por culpa de sus problemas.Entonces se le ocurre llevarse a Rose de viaje a Isla Esme para...en fin.Todos sabemos lo que pasará.Supongo.
1. Ella es una frígida

**Rosalie's Hale POV**

Azoté mi mochila al otro lado del salón y me tiré en el sofá.

El profesor Tomlinson me tenía manía,y eso era ya un y Emmett sólo se limitan a hacer burlas y a reírse.A decir que es imposible que un profesor me tenga maní sepa que es así.

Miré por encima del hombro a ver si veía a suponía que había entrado conmigo a casa,pero ahora mismo no sabía dónde estaba.

Cerré los ojos para relajarme un poco y sentí la respiración de alguien que cada vez se acercaba más a mi.

Olía a colonia de chico,esa colonia me resultaba familiar...Abrí los ojos.

-¡Emmett! -me sobresalté cuando él sólo estaba a unos milímetros de mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa? -sonrió Emmett inocentemente.

-¡No tengo humor para bromas ni nada!¿Lo entiendes? -le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Emmett levantó mis piernas para poder sentarse y las puso de nuevo sobre las suyas.Él negaba con la cabeza desilusionado.

-Frígida -dijo Emmett totalmente serio.

-¿Qué me has llamado? -le pregunté furiosa.

Emmett me miró a los ojos y no dudó en repetir esa estúpida palabra.

-Frígida -repitió. -¡Desde que Tomlinson te trae de cabeza te estás volviendo una frígida y no tienes ganas de nada!

-¡Eso no es cierto! -exclamé molesta.

-¿Ah no?Demuéstrame que no te estás volviendo una frígida,ven conmigo a Isla Esme un par de semanas,lo pasaremos bien...

-Em,no podemos...

-¡Carlisle ya se inventará una excusa o algo! -dijo Emmett. -Venga, ya hace tiempo que no viajamos,¿a caso no me quieres ver feliz? -dijo haciéndome sentir culpable.

Me quedé mirándole a los ojos y comprendí que en realidad si que estaba haciéndole pasar mal rato a Emmett con mis í que sonreí y él,sin perder un segundo se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó muy quería que me soltara,pero aún así sentía mucho que me hubiera llamado frígida.

Entonces Emmett,como si me hubiera leído la mente dejó de abrazarme,le dio un toque a mi nariz y rió.

-No te enfades conmigo,por te quiero,tonta -sonrió Emmett.

**Ésto es sólo la introducció pequeña prueba de la historia.**

**Hagamos un recibo algunos reviews con críticas y sugerencias para la historia continuaré.Si por el contrario no es así entonces dejaré paralizada la historia,y posiblemente la elimine.**


	2. Odio las interrupciones

Cuando bajaron del yate que Emmett había alquilado Rosalie se quedó maravillada de las asombrosas vistas que tenían desde su casa de la Isla.  
Emmett llevó las maletas a la habitación y contempló el rostro cansado de Rosalie.  
-¿Estás cansada,eh? -preguntó Emmett riéndose entre dientes.  
-¡Ni te lo imaginas!Lo único que quiero es tumbarme en el sofá contigo y...  
-Tenemos las películas de:Paranormal Activity 4,Ted,Titanic y Tengo Ganas de Ti...¿cuál quieres ver? -le interrumpió Emmett.  
-No sé,Paranormal Activity me tienta mucho...  
-Bueno,pues entonces Paranormal Activity...¡no me grites si tienes miedo!  
Rosalie rió tocándole la rodilla a Emmett  
-No seas payaso...  
Emmett se levantó a configurar la televisión para la película y mientras,Rosalie se entretenía mirándose las uñas.  
Cuando Emmett terminó esquivó la mesita de té y se acurrucó en el regazo de Rosalie protegidos por una manta.  
-Ahora que lo pienso,si algo o alguien viniera hacia aquí, la mantita no nos protegería... -observó Emmett.  
-Emmett,si algo viniera lo matarías,fuera lo que ño,eres un vampiro  
-¡Ah...!Buena observación...si...  
Después de todo eso siguieron viendo la pelí hacia muecas en casi cada escena y eso a Emmett le causaba mucha gracia.  
En un punto dado de la película Emmett de aburrió,¡quién lo diría!  
Se dedicó a jugar con el pelo de Rosalie y fingía dirigirse a besarla cuando en realidad solo le daba besos en el cuello o en el mentó no se quejaba así que Emmett siguió con lo suyo.  
-Te diviertes,¿Emmett?  
-Yo si,desde luego,¿y tú nena?  
-No me puedo quejar -se encogió Rosalie de hombros al tiempo que dejaba que Emmett le besase en los labios.  
Se puso encima de Rosalie y hizo una mueca al notar la molesta no quería interrupciones la tiró rápidamente al suelo.  
...Y sonó el telé de las interrupciones..  
-No contestes -gimió Rosalie contra el cuello de Emmett mientras éste se restregaba contra el cuerpo de Rosalie.  
-Descuida,que no lo haré -rió Emmett entre dientes.  
Pero el maldito teléfono seguía sonando y no comenzaba a inquietarse.  
Entonces Emmett se dio cuenta de que como el teléfono siguiera sonando,a Rosalie le iba a entrar un ataque de nervios.  
Emmett se hartó y desconectó el teléfono de la red Telefónica.  
Rosalie sonrió y cogió a Emmett por el cuello de la camisa,atrayéndole hacia ella rápidamente.  
Cuando se iban a besar de nuevo sonó otro telé móvil de Emmett.  
-¡Emmett! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!  
-Voy a ver qué quieren -dijo Emmett levantándose de encima de Rosalie y dirigiéndose al bolsillo derecho de atrás de su pantalón vaquero,que es donde tenía su móvil.  
-¿Ya te has pillado a la rubia? -rió una voz muy conocida desde el otro lado de la línea.  
-¡No,estaba apunto,idiota! ¿Para eso me has llamado al teléfono fijo y al móvil? -gritó Emmett.  
-Naah,es que Alice me ha pedido que os diga que podéis estar ahí el tiempo que queráis...sin exceder de un mes,claro está.Carlisle y Esme han buscado la excusa perfecta -dijo Edward alegre.  
-¿Cuál? -preguntó Emmett dudando de la felicidad de su hermano.  
-No te lo puedo decir -dijo Edward nervioso.  
-¿Y por qué?  
-¡Por qué si os lo digo me pegaréis!Bueno...¡Adiós!  
Emmett levantó las cejas y guardó su teléfono móvil insonorizado en un cajón.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Rosalie.  
-Podemos quedarnos aquí el tiempo que queramos -sonrió Emmett.  
Rosalie se mordió el labio y siguió viendo la película de Paranormal que ya se habían olvidado de ella con tanto cariño entre ambos.  
Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta,pero no se podía quedar atrás,así que corrió hacia el sofá y se colocó encima de Rosalie.  
Ésta rodeó la cintura de Emmett con sus piernas.  
-Em si nos vuelven a interrumpir te juro que me muero por dentro -gimió Rosalie a unos milímetros de la boca de Emmett.  
Emmett levanto a Rosalie del sofá sin despegarse de ella y la apoyó contra una pared.  
...Y picaron a la puerta.  
-¡No es posible! ¿Quién nos iba a picar a estas horas? Mejor dicho,¿quién nos va a picar?  
-Dios mío...esto no puede ir peor -dijo Emmett dejando a Rosalie en el suelo.  
Los dos fueron a ver quien había picado a la puerta.  
Era el equipo de ían a comprobar que el señor McCarty y la Señora Hale habían llegado bien a la Isla.  
-Señora...que palabra más fea... -susurró Rosalie de manera que sólo Emmett pudiera oírle.Éste tuvo que evitar una carcajada.  
Rosalie fulminaba con la mirada a los ocho preparadores de la casa.  
Emmett les ordenó que los días que se quedarían en la Isla ellos dos que vinieran a limpiar a partir de las doce de la mañana.  
Y por fin se fueron.  
Rosalie miró a Emmett de una manera que en su mirada solo había deseo para toda una noche desenfrenada.  
-Cariño,sé que soy irresistible,¿pero tienes que sufrir tanto por mi? -rió Emmett a la vez que se tiraba hacia Rosalie.

***¿Cuál creéis que es la excusa que han propuesto Carlisle y Esme?**

**Tened en cuenta que si Rosalie y Emmett se enteraran se enfurecerían un montón.***


	3. La excusa de aquel accidente

Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el salón por primera vez el destrozo que habían hecho en la casa.

Los cajones de los muebles estaban espejos rotos y varios adornos estaban tirados por el suelo.  
-Esme nos matará,y de una forma muy cruel -dijo Emmett con tono preocupado. -¿Qué le diremos cuando nos pregunte qué ha pasado aquí?  
-Pues lo que ha pasado,pero cambiando un par de cosas...  
-¿Y como sería? -preguntó Emmett burlonamente.  
-Bueno,que nos pusimos a ver Paranormal Activity y nos asustamos...  
-Menos mal que tu historia cambiaba un par de cosas,¿eh?  
-¿En serio le quieres contar todo lo que sucedió esta noche?  
-Eh...no -dijo Emmett. -Eso queda entre tu y yo -le dijo Emmett acariciándole el vientre.  
Rosalie comprobó el reloj y vio que eran las doce menos unos minutos vendría el equipo de mantenimiento y a Rosalie le caían mal por habernos interrumpido...y por llamarle señora.  
-Vamos,Rose -dijo Emmett tomándole por la mano.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Iremos a dar un paseo por la playa,¿a caso no te apetece?  
-¡Si! ¡Mucho! -se alegró Rosalie. -¡Así podremos hablar!  
Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y se rascó la cabeza nervioso.  
-Creo que sería mejor quedarnos aquí y comprobar que el equipo lo hace todo bien,¿no? -dijo Emmett evadiendo a Rosalie.  
-Venga,vamos a cambiarnos -dijo Rosalie llevando a Emmett de la mano hacia la habitación. -  
Rosalie se puso un bikini blanco y Emmett un bañador de short a juego con el color del bikini de Rosalie.  
Emmett estaba nervioso por lo que quería hablar Rosalie.  
Salieron de la casa y no había apenas Sol en el lo cual no importaría mucho salir a dar una vuelta por la playa.  
Encontramos una palmera y me senté entre las piernas levantadas de Emmett.  
-Rose,¿por qué te molesta que te llamen Señora Cullen?  
-No es por el apellido,Em.Sé que debería llevar el título de Señora Cullen porque soy tu mujer,pero me hace sentir vieja -explicó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Aunque pudiéramos dejar de ser viejos,aunque ya no fuéramos jóvenes...yo te seguiría amando por igual,Rosalie -le dijo Emmett y acto seguido le dio un beso.  
-Gracias,Em -sonrió Rosalie. -Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar  
-Aww -suspiró Emmett creyendo que se podría librar de esa charla._La _ no supiera de qué se tratara.  
-¿Cuál crees que será la excusa de Carlisle y Esme? -preguntó Rosalie hundiéndose más en Emmett.  
-Ni idea,Edward no me lo quiso decir porque tenía miedo a que le pegásemos.  
-En fin -suspiró Rosalie.  
-¡Pero eso no debería preocuparnos!Lo importante es que estamos pasando unas buenas vacaciones,¿verdad? -dijo Emmett ilusionado.  
-Si -rió Rosalie.  
-Bien,¿qué me ibas a preguntar? -dijo Emmett impaciente.  
-Eh... -pensó Rosalie durante unos instantes. -Se me ha olvidado...  
-¡No es posible! -bramó Emmett.  
-De todas formas me acordaré más tarde.

**Rosalie's POV**  
Emmett se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme a mi también.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa el equipo nos estaba esperando.  
Una pareja de ellos se quedó mirando para nosotros de forma señor se acercó a nosotros.  
-Hemos arreglado el mobiliario que hemos así,tenemos una duda.¿Qué han hecho para ocasionar todo este caos?  
Emmett me miró y me sonrió.Yo me puse un poco nerviosa,no sabía lo que ó un brazo por mis hombros.  
-Es que...mi mujer se despierta de mal resaca de es mejor que la consecuencia la paguen los muebles y no yo.¿No está de acuerdo?  
El señor me miró incrédulo y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Por supuesto señor...Si nos permite...  
-Claro -dijo Emmett dejando paso al equipo que ya estaba saliendo de la casa.  
Emmett cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el sofá.  
-Ha sido divertido,¿eh? -rió Emmett.  
Le fulminé con la mirada y le empujé.Estaba furiosa por lo de hace unos minutos.  
Emmett se tropezó un poco pero se apoyó en el sofá y rodeo mi cintura con un brazo.  
-Sabes que sólo estoy bromeando

Rodé los ojos e hice que me soltara de su amarre.

-Creo que voy a llamar a casa,a ver cómo están las cosas.

**(NARRADOR)**

-Jasper nos va a matar cuando se entere que nos estamos cargando su moto... -se gimoteó Alice.

Edward le lanzó un bate de béisbol a Alice y ésta lo cogió al vuelo.

-Bueno,es tu marido,no el mío -bromeó Edward. -De todas maneras esta excusa es totalmente creí iba conduciendo la moto,Rosalie le distrajo y se sospechará nada del accidente de Rosalie y Emmett...debemos destrozar la moto.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decirle nada a Jasper? -preguntó Alice observando a su hermano examinar la moto.

-No -suspiró Edward. -Pensé que sería más emocionante ver cómo se lo dices tú. a árate para destrozarle la moto a Jasper...

Empezaron a pegarle golpes a la su fuerza sobrehumana podrían pegarles patadas y puñ Edward pensó que esto era más divertido.

El móvil de Alice sonó y ella lo cogió,ignorando que Edward no se había dado cuenta que alguien había llamado.

-Hola,¿Alice? -se escuchó la voz de Rosalie por el teléfono.

Edward seguía golpeando la moto de Jasper,ocasionando un ruido perfectamente audible a la otra línea del teléfono.

-Edward,deténte,idiota -le gritó Alice a Edward.

-Alice,¿qué es ese ruido?¿Estás bien? -preguntó la voz preocupada de Emmett.

Edward se detuvo de golpe y lanzó lejos el bate de béisbol.

-Oh,si,si...es que...Jasper está moviendo un par de cosas del garaje,nada importante

-¡Cómo raye aunque sea un poco mi BMW se lo haré pagar caro!

**Al final ya se ha conocido la excusa de los papis Cullen :3**

**¿Qué tal llevo la historia?He tardado un poco en actualizar porque he tenido unos cuantos exámenes y la minievaluación del curso hasta ahora...**

**Sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda o propuesta están los Reviews.**

**Ciao,Au Revoir,adiós y ve con Dios :))**


End file.
